Ripple Effect
by LongRider
Summary: Screwing with destiny, giving fate the finger, stacking the deck, loading the dice, call it what you like, James Howlett, better known as Logan, is not above cheating in order to make a better tomorrow. So with knowledge of events that haven't happened yet, Wolverine decides to get a head start on a better future for the X-Men. Inspired by "X-Men Days Of Future Past".
1. Changing History

No copyright infringement or insult is intended. Reviews are welcome, lawsuits are not.

* * *

The bridge was always a place of refuge for Clark Kent.

Watching the water below continually move further down stream, Clark sighed as he mentally reviewed his latest attempt to get the girl of his dreams to notice him.

And how he had succeeded in the worst possible way.

He never understood why it was he couldn't get near Lana Lang without somehow making a fool of himself. It just always seemed to turn out that way.

His carefully practiced greetings and thoroughly planned conversation starters went flying out the window every time he got near her.

Clark Kent wanted Lana Lang to see him the way he saw her. _And that didn't mean through a telescope!_ He wanted to spend time with her, he wanted to be the one to make her smile that beautiful smile of hers. He wanted more than anything to be a part of her life.

It seemed he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in Lana Langs world as the boy-next-door who was continually tripping over his own feet.

Bad enough he had problems that were so unique he couldn't tell his friends about them for fear of how they'd react.

But the look of sympathy he'd gotten from her as he'd made a fool of himself not once, but **twice,** had left him so embarrassed he'd wanted nothing more than to run away as far and fast as he ever had in his life.

Whitney had passed him a single paperback that Lana, _beautiful, kind Lana,_ had missed as she'd helped him pick up his books from when he'd taken his first spill.

Only to watch as he'd lost his balance yet again and taken a second spill, dropping his books, **again!**

_Who falls down when they're already on the ground? It's a wonder she even talked to me at all._

Clarks thoughts were interrupted by the sound of squealing tyres.

Looking around, Clark spotted a car that had come to a sudden stop in front of a roll of wire fencing. _Must have fallen off the truck I heard go by a while ago._

At the sound of the car door opening. Clark looked up to see a man with the wildest shock of hair he'd ever seen in his life.

"Hey kid, wanna give me a hand with this?" He called out as he moved to lift the roll out of the road. Clark just nodded in reply as he crossed over to help out.

Ignoring the sound of the horn blaring from the silver-blue porsche as it sped past them. Clark helped lift the roll out of the road.

"Now that's just not very neighbourly." At the sound of her voice, Clark looked up to see a statuesque lady getting out of the passenger side of the car. Looking back to the porsche as it sped on down the road, he absently noted the porsche's license plate read 'LEX'.

"I don't think they're from around here." Clark offered in explanation to her, completely missing the triumphant look the man aimed at the porsche as it disappeared into the distance.


	2. Introductions

Raven and Jimmy, as they had introduced themselves, were a curious couple in Clark's opinion.

They had the easy going rapport that his parents shared from having lived together for such a long time. The acceptance of each other in their personal space. They even did that thing his parents did when they wanted to have a conversation without saying words in front of him.

But something was a little different about them.

Jimmy was powerfully built, if Clark was forced to guess he'd say the man was used to heavy labour. _Or he was a physical fitness nut._ He moved with a kind of self-assurance that reminded Clark of a boxer he'd once seen on television, like he was ready to dodge or attack at the slightest provocation, perfectly capable of handling anything that came his way. Dressed in a flannel shirt, faded jeans and a pair of well worn work boots that had obviously seen a lot of use.

Raven was a stunningly attractive woman who looked like she had just stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine. She moved with a kind of animal grace that reminded Clark of a cat, like a coiled spring ready to pounce or run at the drop of a hat. Wearing clothes similar to Jimmy's certainly, but definitely higher quality material, a silk shirt and dark blue jeans, tailored to fit if Clark was any judge, over a pair of shoes that looked brand new, but had to be broken in for her to move like she did. _Come to think of it, her entire outfit looked brand new._

They had insisted on giving him a ride home after he had helped Jimmy lift that roll of wire out of the road. While Martha and Jonathan Kent's boy was no fool and had certainly had the 'don't talk to strangers' talk. He was sure he was in no danger from the curious couple. _Besides, if they did try something they were in for a shock._

Clark had tried to protest that he didn't need a ride home but Raven had just wrapped an arm around his and steered him to the passenger side while climbing into the backseat. So in-between giving Jimmy directions to the farm, he answered Ravens questions about the town, the places in it and the people who lived there.

* * *

As they pulled up to the yellow house at the end of the driveway, Raven had reached over his shoulder, opened the glovebox and pulled out a folded up bundle of paper that looked frayed and yellowed with age. _It also had three identical holes spaced out on one side, which was odd. _Separating the two outermost sheets from the bundle, she returned the rest to the glovebox.

While opening the passenger door, Martha made an appearance on the porch, taking in the car that wasn't her son's usual mode of transport. As he exited the vehicle, Clark spied Jonathan making his way over from the barn, curiosity and concern in his eyes as he took in the classic american muscle car and the two other people climbing out of it.

"Mr and Mrs Kent? My name is James Howlett, this is Raven Darkholme, we'd like to talk to you about your sons future." Suddenly every warning bell in Clarks head was ringing like crazy as the couple before him suddenly went from 'curious' to 'holy-crap-what-have-I-brought-home-with-me?'

"Whatever you're selling, we're not interested." Jonathan said with incredible calm. Clark was still rooted to the spot as every warning his parents had drilled into his head growing up replayed unbidden. _Be average, blend in, TELL NOBODY!_

"I'm not selling anything Mr Kent, but can we move this inside? I don't wanna talk about what's in your storm cellar out in the open for everybody to hear. Clark didn't know what Jimmy was talking about, but whatever it meant was enough to wipe all colour off Jonathan Kent's face.

Before anybody could say anything else, there was a loud and clear **chik-chak** from the porch steps, while all eyes had been on Jimmy and Jonathan, Martha Kent had chosen to grab Hiram Kent's trusty shotgun from inside the house and now had it pointed at Jimmy and Raven.

"You were right Jimmy, I **do** like them! Looks like I owe you a steak dinner." Raven cheerfully declared to her companion as they both raised their hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"You can keep the steak, I'll settle for not getting shot full of holes." Jimmy replied. Far too calm for Clark's liking. It was almost as if having guns pointed at them was an everyday occurance.

"Five minutes, you get five minutes to explain yourselves before I shoot you as trespassers on our property." Martha Kent spoke with steel in her voice. Clark could only look on in awe at the incredibly scary woman who looked exactly like his mother. While mentally promising to never drink milk from the bottle again. _No way do I want mom that ticked at me._

"In my hand is a letter that explains everything. All we ask is that you read it before pulling the trigger." Raven simply placed the letter in question on the roof of the car before slowly stepping back towards Jimmy.

By now Jonathan had recovered and had carefully walked over to the car while making sure to stay out of arms reach of the strange couple. Carefully opening the aged letter he quickly read it before looking hard at Jimmy and Raven.

"Is this some sick joke?"


End file.
